La Chambre des Secrets
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Blaise Zabini organise une soirée d'un nouveau genre : chacun devra glisser son nom dans une urne magique qui établira des couples qui se retrouveront dans l'obligation de passer la nuit ensemble. Et c'est contre sa volonté, qu'Hermione devra y participer


**La Chambre des Secrets  
><strong>

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Me voilà avec un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée hier après midi et que j'ai bien eu envie d'écrire. _

_Je ne sais pas si l'idée est très originale, il y a tellement d'OS, et je n'en lis quasiment pas. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. _

_Cette fiction est une série de grandes premières : Mon premier OS que je publie sans le faire relire au préalable._

_Bon sur ce, je finis mon blabla, et je vous laisse, mais tout d'abord n'oublions pas : **Les personnages, le monde d'HP toussa, toussa appartient à la seule, à la grande JK Rowling ! **_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'un vieux cachot redécoré pour l'occasion. De vieux rideaux bordeaux en velours tombaient le long des murs, une multitude de bougies éclairaient la pièce et au milieu du décor, sur une estrade improvisée, Blaise Zabini faisait son show.<p>

-Approchez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur ! N'hésitez pas à déposer votre nom dans l'urne au fond de la pièce, une expérience unique s'ouvre à vous. Imaginez ! Passer une nuit entière avec un inconnu ? Quoi de plus excitant ?

L'agitation augmenta. De nombreuses filles entouraient l'urne transparente qui se trouvait déjà à moitié pleine, elles gloussaient en glissant leur nom dans l'ouverture, espérant sans nul doute passer leur nuit avec l'homme de leur vie, ou tout simplement le garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard.

Au milieu de cette foule, Hermione Granger, un peu secouée, soupirait avec agacement, se demandant pour une énième fois ce qu'elle foutait là. A vrai dire elle avait bien mieux à faire que de participer aux réunions secrètes et totalement illégales d'un Serpentard complètement agité du chaudron. La Bibliothèque et ses révisions lui ouvraient les bras.

Mais une main tirant sur la manche de sa chemise la tira de ses pensées.

Ah oui Ginny. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la tirer dans des situations aussi…délicates.

Cela faisait des semaines que Blaise Zabini avait préparé sa petite soirée, et qu'il l'avait fait savoir. Régulièrement, lors du petit déjeuner, ils avaient reçu avec leur exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, un petit tract publicitaire annonçant une soirée exclusive, d'un genre entièrement nouveau. Le principe était simple : il suffisait de se rendre à un endroit précis lors d'un jour précis et de glisser son nom dans une urne, puis suite à un tirage au sort parfaitement aléatoire, chaque personne de sexe féminin se verrait attribuer un partenaire du sexe opposé avec lequel elle se trouverait dans l'obligation de passer la nuit. C'était selon le Serpentard, un nouveau moyen de faire des rencontres sympathiques et sans préjugés, ou bien comme le voyait Hermione, une nouvelle méthode afin de mieux céder à la débauche. A tous les coups le Serpentard était en mal de conquêtes amoureuses et il souhaitait pimenter sa vie sexuelle tout en invitant Poudlard tout entier à le suivre dans ses délires sexuels; d'ailleurs, il était bien précisé que les participants de moins de 16 ne seraient pas acceptés. 16 ans : l'âge légal de la sexualité, évidemment.

Et évidemment Ginny avait été très emballée par ce nouveau concept, et pour se venger de son ex petit ami, avait décidé de faire savoir à tout Poudlard qu'elle y participerait. Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle faisait ça uniquement pour le rendre jaloux ou si elle comptait véritablement s'y inscrire. Dans tous les cas, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui refusait de se mêler à cette orgie, Ginny réussit à la tirer jusqu'aux cachots le jour donné. Elle souhaitait juste être accompagnée disait-elle, elle avait promis qu'elles ne resteraient pas longtemps, qu'elle voulait seulement voir ce qui allait s'y passer. C'était juste de la curiosité. De la curiosité malsaine selon Hermione.

La pièce, plutôt petite, était tout de même noire de monde, et Hermione ne pouvait dire s'il y avait plus de filles que de garçons.

-Tous des pervers…pensa-t-elle.

C'est sans étonnement qu'elle y croisa un grand nombre de Serpentards qui la regardèrent d'ailleurs avec surprise, puis s'en allèrent d'un air satisfait, fiers d'avoir une information sucrante sur la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Son agacement augmenta encore d'un cran quand une voix nasillarde qu'elle connaissait bien ironisa sur sa présence en ce lieu.

-Alors Granger, on se décoince avant les examens?

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de coucher avec n'importe qui pour évacuer le stress, Malefoy.

-Weaslaid est-il au courant que tu fricottes dans son dos ?

-Je ne fais rien de mal ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Tiens la rouquine est ici. Je suppose donc que son débile de frère est au courant de votre petite escapade.

-Malefoy, je ne te permets pas…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny s'était jetée sur elle, visiblement prise par l'euphorie qui régnait dans la pièce.

-ça y est, j'ai mis mon nom Hermione !

-Gin, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je pense que ce n'est absolument…

-J'ai ajouté le tien aussi, je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant ainsi.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Rugit la lionne.

-Tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir Granger, tu me raconteras, murmura Malefoy à la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner la laissant bouillonner de rage.

-Ginny ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Oh Hermione, c'est pas grave, c'est juste pour rire ! Tu n'es absolument pas obligée de coucher avec qui que ce soit !

-Moi, ça ne fait pas rire. Il est hors de question que je perde ma soirée de révision pour un jeu aussi débile, je perds déjà suffisamment mon temps. Et Ron ? Tu as pensé à Ron ? Il ne va pas apprécier du tout… !

-Roooh, c'est bon Mione, vous ne sortez pas ensemble à ce que je sache.

Hermione rougit. Non ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Mais elle savait qu'il était très jaloux, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se disputent à nouveau pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que cette soirée.

Légèrement en colère, la jeune fille n'ajouta pas un mot, mais dépassa son amie, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers l'urne. Elle n'hésita pas à bousculer plusieurs personnes pour arriver devant celle-ci. La boite était déjà presque pleine. Parmi tous ces parchemins, parmi tous ces noms se trouvaient le sien. Elle voulait le récupérer. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et la pointa vers le contenant.

-Accio Parchemin.

Dans l'urne, rien de bougea. Néanmoins on lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire Granger ? demanda Zabini, l'air légèrement mécontent.

Sa main emprisonnant sa baguette se tendait désormais bien au dessus de sa tête, et était donc totalement inaccessible.

-J'aimerai récupérer mon nom. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le visage du Serpentard passa par plusieurs émotions. D'abord la surprise, puis la satisfaction, en passant par le sadisme, et enfin il éclata de rire.

-Tu as mis ton nom dans l'urne ? Mince Granger, je ne t'imaginais pas comme cela !

-Je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans l'urne ! C'est Ginny qui… et d'ailleurs comment est-il possible que n'importe qui puisse écrire le nom de n'importe qui ?

-N'importe qui ne peut pas écrire le nom de n'importe qui, il faut que la personne se trouve dans cette pièce pour qu'on puisse l'ajouter à l'urne. Et si tu es dans cette pièce, c'est que tu veux participer au jeu.

-Non ! Absolument pas, j'accompagnais seulement Ginny.

-Eh bien il ne fallait pas l'accompagner !

- Je veux récupérer mon nom.

-Je ne peux pas te le rendre !

-Mais…Mais… Non ! Je ne suis absolument pas consentante… je…

-Oh ! Oh ! Granger, tu ne vas pas participer à une partouze ! Personne ne t'oblige à faire quoique ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Tu peux juste te contenter de …parler avec la personne qui te sera attribuée. Peut-être que tu tomberas sur ton Alter-Ego et Ô joie, vous allez pouvoir passer la soirée à parler de Runes Antiques et autres trucs chiants !

-Mais… !

-En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas l'immense chance de tomber sur moi, parce que ça m'étonnerai que je te laisse le temps de parler, ajouta-t-il avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus, qui fit vivement rougir la jeune fille.

Un « gong » retentit dans la pièce, imposant aussitôt le silence. Alors Blaise Zabini se détourna d'Hermione qui était visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il retourna sur son estrade, se donnant à nouveau en spectacle et il adorait ça !

-La fin des inscriptions vient de sonner Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! L'heure du verdict approche ! Quels couples vont être formés ? Avec qui vous retrouverez-vous ? Passerez-vous la soirée à jouer aux cartes ? Rencontrerez-vous votre Âme-Sœur ? Vous ennuierez-vous comme un hibou mort ? Ou au contraire vivrez-vous la nuit la plus chaude de votre vie ? Quand j'ouvrirai cette boite, et en tirerai les binômes que le hasard aura décidé de former, vous n'aurez plus le choix. Une porte derrière vous apparaîtra et vous serez obligé de vous y rendre tous les deux ! Êtes-vous prêts ?

La foule cria « Oui » à l'unisson. A côté d'Hermione, Ginny trépignait d'impatience. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait envie de la frapper. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour se retrouver avec un garçon qui ne soit pas un imbécile fini. Tout sauf Blaise Zabini… Ce con avait réussi à lui faire peur…

Zabini, sur son piédestal commença à citer les couples. A chaque nom prononcé, la personne appelée s'illuminait afin de mieux reconnaître son binôme. Puis, enfin réunis, ils s'éclipsaient dans la pièce à côté.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Parkinson se retrouve avec un Serdaigle de septième année. Elle semblait ravie et alla aussitôt se pendre à son bras. Hermione vit très distinctement le clin d'œil de remerciement qu'elle lança à Zabini.

C'était truqué ! Elle en était sûre ! Zabini et sa clique avaient fait cette soirée uniquement dans leur intérêt. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra très fort que les propos du Serpentard n'étaient qu'une blague. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui… Non, pas ça !

-Hermione Granger !

De nombreux murmures envahirent la pièce alors que son corps se mettait à briller. Elle serait l'objet de toutes les rumeurs, le lendemain matin, elle en était désormais persuadée. Elle avait gardé les mains sur ses yeux, attendant la sentence, et répétant inlassablement dans sa tête « Pas Zabini, pas Zabini, pas Zabini… »

Mais au lieu de citer aussitôt le nom de son partenaire comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant, Zabini se mit à rire. Un rire long et incontrôlable. L'air perplexe, Hermione sortit la tête de ses mains et le regarda.

-Oh merde alors ! Je suis désolé hein ! C'est le destin… Tu m'en voudras pas mec… Draco Malefoy !

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Elle blêmit aussitôt. Cette éventualité ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit. C'était un cauchemar, un putain de cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller.

-Granger, je sais que ça ne te fais pas plaisir, mais on va pas rester planté là toute la soirée, maugréa le blond qui l'avait déjà rejoint.

Il lui emboita alors le pas, et se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de se dessiner dans le mur. Retrouvant ses esprits, Hermione le rejoint en quelques pas.

Le brouhaha incessant du cachot laissa place à un silence nouveau et qui aurait presque pu être apprécié d'Hermione si elle ne l'avait pas partagé avec Malefoy.

Elle était toujours sous le choc quand un grognement écœuré la tira de ses pensées. C'est alors qu'elle considéra la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

A première vue, il s'agissait d'une chambre. Une chambre décorée avec bien mauvais goût ! On se serait crû dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu un 14 février. La pièce était essentiellement rouge ! La moquette sur le sol était bordeaux, la parure de lit et les rideaux du baldaquin étaient rouges vifs, et les murs étaient rouge pale. Le lit évidemment prenait les ¾ de la pièce. Devant lui se trouvait deux petits fauteuils (rouges évidemment) de style XVIIIEme. Entre eux deux, il y a avait une petite table en chêne sur laquelle reposaient deux coupes et un mini-chaudron contenant une bouteille de ce qui semblait être un grand champagne sorcier français. S'y trouvait également un assortiment d'amuse-bouches et de chocolats.

Hermione émit le même bruit d'écœurement que le Serpentard. L'ambiance était beaucoup trop romantique à son goût.

-Ton copain a vraiment des goûts qui laissent à désirer, dit Hermione en direction de Malefoy, qui s'était installé dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

-Pour une fois Granger, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence que Malefoy brisa en tirant la bouteille de champagne du chaudron faisant alors s'entrechoquer les glaçons qu'il contenait.

-Je te propose Granger qu'on boive pour oublier la calamiteuse soirée que nous allons passer.

Granger soupira. Il venait de lui rappeler qu'elle allait perdre son temps, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. A son tour, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui restait et regarda Malefoy remplir sa coupe à ras bord. Elle repoussa la pulsion qui lui disait de dire « Pas trop ! » au Serpentard, mais à vrai dire, elle était dans un tel état, qu'elle se contrefichait de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle allait ingurgiter. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à dormir.

Dormir. Elle fixa le lit, et se rappela à son grand désarroi qu'il s'agissait d'un lit double. Si elle souhaitait dormir ce soir, elle serait obligée de le faire en compagnie de Malefoy, ce qui lui tira un nouveau soupir d'énervement, qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Maugréa-t-elle.

-Ton attitude me fait rire.

-Et en quoi mon attitude prête-t-elle à rire ?

-Tu es là, dans ce fauteuil, les cheveux en pétard, les joues rouges, les sourcils froncés, dans ton petit uniforme de sorcière, toute droite, les mains sur les genoux… Tu jures horriblement avec le reste de la pièce. Et puis je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…

-Ah mon pauvre ! Tu vas te retrouver obliger de côtoyer une Sang-de-Bourbe toute la soirée ! Oh par Salazar, mais comment vas-tu faire pour survivre dans cette pièce dont j'ai déjà pollué l'air ? Si tu veux aller vomir, il semblerait que les toilettes soient par-là, ironisa-t-elle, en désignant la seule porte qui agrémentait les murs.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses insultes lamentables et ses sarcasmes débiles. Se refrognant encore davantage, elle attrapa sa coupe désormais pleine, l'avala cul sec, et la reposa sans aucune douceur sur la table, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil l'air boudeur.

Les yeux de Malefoy ne s'étaient pas détaché un seul instant d'elle. Pas même quand elle lui avait montré la porte menant à la salle de bain. Cette fille était un véritable spectacle. Il avait failli s'étouffer quand il la vit boire d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Si elle continuait à ce rythme, la soirée allait s'annoncer prometteuse. Peut-être pas dans le sens où il l'aurait espéré, mais voir Granger, la Miss-Parfaite, bourrée, était une perspective qui l'enchantait plutôt.

-Non, en réalité, j'allais dire, que j'avais 99% de chance de tomber sur une fille qui aurait été dingue de moi et qui m'aurait supplié pour que je lui fasse l'amour, mais je suis tombé sur le 1% qui ne peut pas m'encadrer… Moi qui avais fait vœu d'abstinence pendant toute une semaine en perspective de cette soirée.

-Si tu as besoin de te retrouver seul avec toi-même pour te cirer le manche, je ne te retiens pas, va dans la salle de bain, grogna Granger, de mauvaise humeur.

-Pardon ?

Malefoy faillit s'étouffer pour de bon avec son champagne en entendant ces mots. Par Salazar, il découvrait une toute autre Hermione Granger, qui n'avait rien de parfait.

-Weaslaid a une mauvaise influence sur toi Granger.

-Je ne te permets pas de juger qui a une bonne ou une mauvaise influence sur moi, Malefoy, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la table pour prendre un petit four. Vraiment, cette soirée était prometteuse.

-Et sinon, on va faire comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Pour le lit, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne le laissa pas le temps de continuer.

-Il est juste hors de question de je dorme dans le même lit que toi. Mais, je suis une fille, tu es un garçon. Tu es sensé être bien élevé et avoir eu une bonne éducation, je dis bien sensé, parce que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je suis en train de dire, donc, par galanterie, tu es OBLIGE de me laisser le lit… Mais comme je suis gentille, je te laisserai tout de même un oreiller histoire que tu aies un minimum de confort dans la baignoire.

-Dans la baignoire ?

-Enfin, je suppose qu'il y a une baignoire dans la salle de bain, sans quoi tu seras obligé de dormir parterre.

-Parterre ?

-Rooh, c'est bon, ne fais pas ta chochotte Malefoy, tu peux très bien dormir parterre.

-Non, je ne dormirai pas parterre.

-Je ne te laisserai pas dormir dans mon lit !

-Ce n'est pas ton lit Granger ! Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dormir dans ce lit ?

-Parce que j'y dors déjà !

-Et ?

-Et tu ne vas pas salir ta magnifique personne en dormant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe voyons !

-Tu peux arrêter d'être sarcastique Granger, et si je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire de ton sang ? Ton argument ne tient pas.

-Depuis quand tu n'en as rien à faire de mon sang ?

-Depuis toujours, je disais ça juste pour te faire chier, et à voir comme tu es hystérique actuellement, je pense que j'ai plutôt bien réussi. Alors comme ça je suis magnifique ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, et avala à son tour un petit four afin de ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

- Nouvel argument ?

-Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Voyons Granger, nous savons tous les deux que tu peux être bien plus éloquente, je veux une réponse argumentée : introduction, développement, conclusion.

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

-La raison de ce refus catégorique ne serait-ce pas parce que tout simplement ça te gêne de dormir avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé…

-N'importe quoi, j'ai déjà dormi avec…

-…Qui ne soit pas ni Potty, ni Weasley ?

Hermione resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre. Il la regarda avec un sourire victorieux, qui la fit rougir.

-Granger… Pauvre petite oie blanche.

-Ta gueule, tu veux ?

Il eut un nouveau silence pesant pendant lequel Hermione grignota afin de ne pas avoir à répondre au blond qui la regardait fixement. Il jubilait.

-J'ai un argument !

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous n'avons pas de vêtements de nuit. On ne va pas dormir tous les deux en sous-vêtement dans le même lit…

-En effet, je préférerai m'éviter toutes visions cauchemardesques.

Hermione ne releva pas la moquerie, trop satisfaite d'avoir gagné son lit.

Un grincement attira alors leur attention. Le mur derrière Hermione semblait s'être ouvert tout seul, laissant deviner une porte. Malefoy se leva et ouvrit davantage la dite porte afin de voir ce qu'elle cachait. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une immense penderie, qu'Hermione finit de découvrir d'un sort. Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant une multitude de vêtements.

-On va peut-être trouver de quoi s'habiller là-dedans, suggéra Malefoy en sortant une chemise blanche.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Hermione avait rejoint le jeune homme et observait également les habits que l'armoire contenait. Malefoy releva la tête dans sa direction, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle sortit de la penderie ce qui semblait être un déguisement de soubrette, et ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai hâte de te voir dormir avec ça sur le dos Malefoy.

Après vérification, il s'avéra que cette armoire regorgeait de vêtements sexy exclusivement féminins permettant d'assouvir toutes sortes de fantasmes, même zoophile comme le suggérait les déguisements de licornes et d'hippogriffes qui s'y trouvaient. Malefoy découvrit qu'il y avait néanmoins une gamme de vêtements plus normaux, et proposa à Hermione d'enfiler un splendide déshabillé absolument transparent qui la fit aussitôt rougir.

-Il est hors de question que je mette ça pour dormir !

-Comme tu veux, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu auras choisi de mettre, ironisa-t-il tout en sachant qu'aucun vêtement n'était résolument mettable. En attendant, il n'y a aucun vêtement pour moi.

Hermione lui lança un regard désespéré. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était lent d'esprit. Elle traversa la pièce en quelques enjambés, et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit toutes les portes qui se cachaient dans le mur d'en face, dévoilant de ce fait, une penderie pour homme.

-Alors Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Le costume de vampire ? Celui de médicomage ? Tiens des vêtements de moldus ? Ou bien… Par Salazar qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle venait de tirer de la penderie une longue cape noire à capuche, un masque clairement identifiable était accroché à l'habit. Choquée, elle fixa le vêtement une main sur la bouche sans savoir quoi en faire. Ce fut Malefoy qui lui prit des mains et le remit à sa place dans l'armoire.

-Arrête de faire ta prude, tu sais très bien qu'il y a des gens qui ont des fantasmes improbables.

-Malefoy ! Ce sont des vêtements de Mangemort ! ça n'a rien d'excitant !

-Peut-être pas pour toi, mais s'ils sont là, c'est que ça doit plaire à certaines personnes.

-Ces personnes ont un sacré déséquilibre mental !

-Les gens ont toutes sortes de fantasmes, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils aimeraient que ses fantasmes se réalisent ! Pas mal de filles m'ont déjà dit « viole-moi », ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elles rêvent qu'on les viole pour de vrai, bien au contraire.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut demander ça à quelqu'un ?

-Tu n'as aucun fantasme sexuel Granger ?

-Si, mais…

Elle aperçut alors la mine satisfaite du Serpentard, et réalisa qu'elle s'était emballée, l'alcool qu'elle avait bu d'une traite l'un montait à la tête, et déliait sa langue. Elle blêmit alors, et préféra se taire.

-Mais ?

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons Malefoy !

Mais le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention à elle, examinant un boxer noir en dentelle fine qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Il se tourna alors vers elle :

-Tu crois qu'il m'irait bien Granger ?

La jeune fille ne put repousser l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit. L'image d'un Malefoy uniquement vêtu de ce boxer.

Elle ferma les yeux agacée, et probablement rougissante, alors que le Serpentard qui la faisait tourner en bourrique, éclatait de rire.

Au final, il tira de la penderie un simple pantalon en soie.

-Je pense que je vais mettre ça.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit pour y déposer le vêtement, celui-ci lui sauta des mains et se raccrocha au cintre sur lequel il pendait jusqu'alors.

Il retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois, sous l'œil moqueur d'Hermione, puis abandonna.

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas à moi de choisir avec quoi je dormirai…dit-il en réfléchissant.

-Comme c'est dommage, ironisa Hermione.

-Il semblerait donc que ce ne soit pas non plus à toi de choisir ce que tu mettras.

A nouveau la jeune fille se sentit pâlir. Elle en avait ras le bol de cette soirée pourrie.

-Tu es en train de me faire comprendre, que je vais devoir choisir pour toi et toi pour moi ?

-C'est tout à fait ça, tu es perspicace Granger.

-Je t'interdis de prendre le déshabillé de tout à l'heure ! hurla-t-elle aussitôt.

-Je choisis ce que je veux, susurra-t-il comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir.

-Fais ça et je te choisis l'habit le plus ridicule que je trouve dans l'armoire ! Il y a ici un costume de Scrout à Pétard et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

L'air déterminé de Granger fit rire Malefoy, qui se dirigea vers la penderie à la recherche de ce qu'il ferait subir à sa binôme d'un soir. Il fit semblant de chercher dans les tenues très sexy juste pour le plaisir de la voir rougir de gêne. Ah vraiment ! Si elle n'avait pas eu le même pouvoir que lui de son côté, il n'aurait pas hésité très longtemps. Non pas que l'idée de voir Granger à moitié nue était un quelconque désir ou fantasme, mais la voir se ridiculiser, prude comme elle était dans un déguisement de médicomagette n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Au final, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des tenues très sexy en dehors de la chemise blanche qu'il avait vu en premier. Il la tira de la penderie et la tendit en direction de Granger.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a que ça de potable.

-Pourquoi il y a-t-il une chemise blanche dans cette armoire à fantasmes ?

-Peut-être que ça excite certain garçon de voir leur copine dans une chemise d'homme…

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et regarda la chemise d'un air suspect, attisant de ce fait la curiosité de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

Il approcha la chemise de son visage, et en sentit le col. Alors ses yeux se fermèrent, signe qu'il avait compris quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une chemise à moi.

-QUOI ?

-C'est une de mes chemises.

-Mais ! Mais ! Je ne vais pas dormir avec ta chemise, c'est …

-C'est ça ou le magnifique déshabillé de tout à l'heure, dit-il, un air sadique sur le visage.

L'hystérie d'Hermione se calma aussitôt pour faire place à de la résignation.

-Bon d'accord la chemise alors…

-Et pour moi ?

-Prends ton fichu pantalon, grogna-t-elle tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Elle remplit à nouveau sa coupe, regarda les bulles remonter dans son verre pendant quelques secondes, puis l'engloutit comme elle l'avait fait avec la précédente.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire aussi vite.

-Je me contrefous de tes conseils Malefoy !

Elle attrapa alors une poignée de chocolat, qu'elle dévora sans prendre le temps de les déguster, par pur provocation. Malefoy la fixait d'un air blasé et décida de goûter à son tour aux chocolats avant que cette harpie ne dévore tout.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout attirante comme ça.

-ça tombe bien, je ne cherche pas à l'être !

-Même Weaslaid ne voudrait pas de toi.

-M'en fout.

-Tu t'en fous ? Tu t'en fous que la Belette ne veuille plus se marier avec toi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle Granger ? Ce n'est pas sensé être l'homme de ta vie ?

-Et toi Malefoy ? Comment tu vis le fait que ta future femme est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un Serdaigle ?

-Pansy n'est pas ma future femme.

-Ron n'est pas mon futur mari.

-Qui d'autre alors ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-Ton ignoble chat ? Je te vois bien vieille fille vivant dans une bibliothèque avec une dizaine de chats.

-Va te pendre !

-Tu es bien agressive ce soir Granger.

-Et toi tu as autant de conversation et d'intérêt qu'un Veracrasse, même Goyle serait plus intéressant que toi.

-ça, ça reste à voir.

-C'est tout vu ! Lui se tairait puisqu'il ne sait absolument pas se servir de sa langue pour dire un truc intelligent, lui n'aurait eu aucun problème à aller dormir dans la baignoire, et je serai tranquillement en train de dormir !

-Voyons Granger, il est à peine 21h30, tu ne vas pas aller te coucher alors que la soirée commence à peine !

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir, puis se leva de son fauteuil.

-Si ! C'est une excellente idée d'ailleurs !

Elle attrapa la chemise qui reposait sur le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte.

Le Serpentard se laissa alors retomber dans son fauteuil. Il se saisit de sa coupe de champagne qu'il dégusta avec satisfaction. Cette fille était définitivement dingue. Il ne savait pas comment Potty et Weaslaid faisaient pour la supporter. Lui, à leur place, aurait sans nul doute déjà souhaité qu'elle meure écrasée par une des étagères de la Bibliothèque. En seulement une heure, elle avait déjà réussi à l'épuiser. Mais à vrai dire, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'était tellement simple de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle démarrait au quart de tour !

Pendant quelques instants, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et se demanda avec qui Blaise s'était retrouvé… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se doutait que Zabini avait trafiqué l'urne. Ce mec rêvait depuis des semaines de coucher avec la sœur de Weaslaid… Or celle-ci était là ce soir, il était hors de question qu'il ait laissé passé sa chance. Peut-être qu'il avait même trafiqué tous les binômes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Pansy s'était retrouvée avec Bryan, Théodore avec Elena, et Millicent avec Thomas. Enfin cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi lui se retrouvait avec Granger. A moins que Blaise ait décidé de faire cela pour le faire chier. Oui, ça il en était bien capable !

Il se pencha et attrapa un nouveau chocolat. Il ne savait pas qui Blaise avait soudoyé, mais malgré la décoration assez lamentable de la chambre tout était parfait, et d'une grande finesse. Vraiment ces chocolats étaient extrêmement raffinés !

Le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain résonna. Il leva les yeux, intrigué à l'idée de voir Granger se balader avec SA chemise sur le dos. Elle sortit d'un pas hâtif et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait sure d'elle.

-Tu peux aller te laver Malefoy.

Mais il voyait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, passa sa main sur le lit afin d'attraper son pantalon, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain non sans fixer Granger, qui tirant sur la chemise essayait de se donner une contenance en cachant ses jambes, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme intérieurement. Par Salazar Granger n'avait rien à cacher, elle était loin de l'attirer. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se dandiner devant lui en string que ça ne lui aurait fait aucun effet.

Pendant que Malefoy se glissait sous une douche bien chaude, Hermione elle se précipitait, rouge de honte sous les draps.

Elle se redressa néanmoins, rejetant sa touffe de cheveux en arrière, et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

-Voyons ma vieille, ce n'est que Malefoy, tu te contrefous de ce type, ignore-le…ignore-le…Et arrête de rougir !

Puis, elle eut l'excellente idée de se coucher, et de s'endormir sans attendre le retour de Malefoy. D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit les chandeliers se moquant du fait que le Serpentard n'y verrait cure. Au pire, il avait une baguette, il n'avait qu'à s'en servir. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas s'endormir, et se maudit elle-même quand Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain et vint la rejoindre.

Il se glissa à ses côtés, et maugréa quand il sentit le pied de la jeune fille contre sa jambe, il essaya de se décaler sur le côté, mais déjà le vide se faisait sentir. Soit Granger prenait toute la place, soit ce lit était moins grand qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Granger, tu prends toute la place !

-N'importe quoi ! Je suis au bord du lit.

-Tu déconnes là ?

-Non !

Malefoy se redressa afin de voir si elle moquait de lui, mais en effet, elle se trouvait déjà au bord du lit. Se recouchant il constata qu'il était lui-même au bord et que son épaule droite touchait celle de sa voisine.

-Malefoy, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de te coller contre moi ?

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Ce lit est minuscule !

Hermione se tourna alors sur le côté désirant mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et lui, mais bientôt elle sentit le torse du jeune homme contre son dos.

Malefoy avait décidé de faire la même chose qu'elle, en s'allongeant sur le flanc, mais peine perdu, il n'arrivait pas à gagner de l'espace, et se retrouvait maintenant complètement collé contre elle.

-Malefoy ! Vociféra-t-elle.

-Je n'y peux rien Granger, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce lit est enchanté !

-Quoi enchanté ?

-Tu remarqueras que quoi qu'on fasse, on se retrouve l'un contre l'autre.

-Je suggère que tu ailles dormir parterre.

-Je suggère que tu te taises et que tu arrêtes de faire ta Sainte-Nitouche ! Je ne risque pas de te violer dans ton sommeil, alors tais-toi et dors ! Des centaines de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.

-Eh bien je vois que tu n'as pas du tout la citrouille Malefoy !

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Tais-toi, j'ai sommeil.

La jeune fille mit ainsi fin à la conversation. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler avec le Serpentard. Enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, elle ferma les yeux, et décida de compter les hippogriffes pour mieux s'endormir. Mais le torse du blond contre elle l'empêcha de se concentrer. Cette sensation était étrange et la mettait mal à l'aise. En dehors de Krum, elle n'avait eu que très peu de contact physique avec des garçons en dehors d'Harry et Ron, et se retrouver ainsi, dans cet espace plus que succinct, avec Malefoy n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Elle était tendue, très tendue, et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de si tôt.

Le Serpentard lui se contrefichait du contact avec la jeune fille, il trouvait certes légèrement bizarre de se retrouver ainsi coller contre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais ça le laissait encore assez indifférent. Néanmoins, ce qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était son bras gauche qui le gênait. Habituellement, il l'aurait passé autour de la taille de la fille avec qui il dormait. Mais là, un tel rapprochement était inenvisageable. La pauvre risquait de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle allait…

En fait non, cela risquait d'être amusant au contraire. Il se pencha sur Granger, et écarta d'une main ses cheveux afin de mieux accéder à son oreille. Il sentit la jeune fille frissonner violemment sous ce geste, et lui murmura.

-Excuse-moi Granger, mais mon bras me fait mal, alors je vais le passer de ton côté pour améliorer mon confort personnel.

-QUOI ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser, que Malefoy avait enserré sa taille de son bras. Cela eut un effet immédiat que le Serpentard dégusta avec délectation. Le mutisme.

Sous ce nouveau contact, le cœur d'Hermione avait loupé un battement. Franchement gênée, elle préféra se recoucher et ne rien dire. Elle avait perdu ses mots, et ne savait comment incendier ce malotru. Puis doucement, il resserra son étreinte, et elle ferma les yeux. Bordel, bordel, bordel pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Et pourquoi avait-elle subitement si chaud.

Le bras du Serpentard contre son ventre avait toutes sortes d'effets indésirables. Puis soudain, elle commença à avoir des visions qu'elle se refusait d'avoir. Elle sentait que les mèches qui lui encadraient le visage s'humidifiaient sous la chaleur ambiante, elle avait la gorge sèche, et son cœur s'emballa quand elle imagina les lèvres de Malefoy se poser sur les siennes.

-STOP, hurla-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

En quelques secondes, elle avait rallumé la lumière, sauté du lit, et s'était éloignée le plus possible du Serpentard. Le jeune homme légèrement aveuglé dans un premier temps, remarqua ensuite à quel point elle avait l'air ridicule. Elle était là, essoufflée, en plein milieu de la pièce en position d'attaque et pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Un problème Granger ?

-C'est toi mon problème Malefoy !

-Non visiblement ce sont tes hormones le problème !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vu ta tête Granger, mais on a vraiment l'impression que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air.

Frappée à vif, la jeune fille se détendit, et abaissa sa baguette. Soudain au milieu de cette pièce, en simple chemise et probablement toute rouge face à un Malefoy narquois bien installé dans son lit et dévorant le spectacle, elle se sentit ridicule.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-J'ai l'air d'une hystérique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es plutôt lucide en fait.

Elle s'accroupit sur le fauteuil, essayant de retrouver son calme.

Malefoy comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas se coucher tout de suite, et décida de se lever à son tour. Après tout, il n'était 22h, et il avait encore faim. Les petits fours éparpillés sur la table lui tendaient les bras.

-Malefoy, mets un t-shirt, dit-elle avec une certaine passivité.

Il enfila la chemise de son uniforme mais ne prit même pas la peine de la fermer au grand désarroi de la jeune fille, qui cherchait à retrouver une température normale.

Tout en avalant un canapé au saumon, il regarda Hermione d'un air critique, cherchant à savoir si elle s'était calmée. Cette pauvre fille était-elle tellement frustrée sexuellement parlant qu'aucun mâle ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle sans affoler ses ardeurs ? Une chose était sûre, il aurait une multitude de choses plus croustillantes les unes que les autres à raconter à Blaise le lendemain matin.

Elle semblait retrouver contenance. Elle était désormais presque affalée dans le fauteuil, et ses pieds reposaient sur la table basse. Elle avait la tête en l'air, sa masse de cheveux rejetée en arrière, et se massait doucement le cou.

Les yeux de Malefoy restèrent longuement fixés sur les mains de la jeune fille caressant lentement sa gorge. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il réalisa qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud dans cette chambre et qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui aussi ? Il redressa sa tête, l'air circonspect, accusant presque Hermione de le contaminer avec son excès d'hormones, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sans qu'il l'eût souhaité sur les jambes et plus particulièrement les cuisses nues de la jeune fille. Non pas qu'elle avait des jambes à tomber, longues de dix mètres, mais ses jambes blanches semblaient douces et fermes. La chemise, de part sa position, était remontée davantage dévoilant un peu plus que Granger ne l'aurait accepté. Mais elle était concentrée sur ses propres sensations et ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle était là, occupée à se détendre en face de lui, dans sa chemise. Il releva un peu la tête, et observa le col ouvert. Il s'imagina qu'en dessous du tissu, elle était nue. Et sa gorge, elle faisait tourner sa gorge dans tous les sens, lentement, avec une sensualité non soupçonnée. Il avait envie de se jeter sur cette gorge…Il… Il.. Il avait soif.

Il tendit sa main vers la bouteille de champagne et la termina d'une traite.

-Et après, c'est moi l'alcoolique.

Il reposa ses yeux sur Granger. Elle avait laissé retomber ses cheveux fous qui lui donnaient désormais un air sauvage, elle avait sur les lèvres un petit rictus moqueur qui s'effaça pour laisser place à un air soupçonneux.

-Tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy ?

-Si, si, très bien, bredouilla-t-il en se massant lui-même la nuque.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau peut-être ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En réalité, ce besoin soudain de venir en aide au Serpentard n'était qu'une excuse lui permettant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau afin de prendre une douche glacée. Elle avait toujours aussi chaud, et la gorge toujours aussi sèche.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à atteindre la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, une main l'attrapa par les épaules, et la plaqua contre le mur adjacent.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Granger, mais…mais…

Il ne sut comment finir sa phrase, se rendant soudain compte de la situation. Granger était là, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, coincée entre lui et le mur et ne cherchait même pas à se rebeller. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille, de son pouce lui caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure. Cela fit frissonner aussitôt la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. La caresse du Serpentard avait entrainé une vague de frissonnements qui fit réagir sa langue. Comme une personne affamée qui sent une odeur appétissante, le corps entier de la jeune fille s'embrasa, elle en voulait plus. Il se pencha sur elle, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle caressait sa bouche augmentant les palpitations qu'Hermione ressentait. Avec le sadisme d'un tortionnaire, il effleura de ses lèvres les siennes, la faisant gémir de frustration.

Ni tenant plus, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres. Sa langue affamée ne tarda pas à trouver celle du Serpentard avec laquelle elle entama une danse affriolante et langoureuse, sauvage et assoiffée.

Les mains du Serpentard ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur son visage, il les fit glisser le long de sa gorge, puis il descendit encore effleurant sa poitrine et les glissa sur son dos. Ça allait très vite. Ça allait trop vite. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Et jamais il n'avait vu Granger aussi peu coincée. C'était comme si toutes ces années de frustration venaient d'explosées lui proférant une audace qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ou bien était-elle tout simplement ivre, il ne savait pas trop en fait. En attendant, elle avait fait tomber la chemise qu'il portait parterre, et ses doigts, tels de petits serpents glissaient sensuellement le long de son torse. Il passa ses propres mains sous ses fesses, et la collant encore davantage contre lui, la força à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'au lit, où il la laissa tomber. La nouvelle vision qui s'offrit à lui l'excita encore davantage. Granger, était allongée sur le lit, un regard de braise, ses cheveux fous éparpillés sur les draps, sa chemise remontée jusqu'à son bas ventre, et ses jambes repliées étaient légèrement écartées. Alors, il se jeta sur cette gorge affriolante qui l'obsédait depuis maintenant dix minutes.

Hermione ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait perdu toute capacité psychique et n'était plus capable de réfléchir par elle-même. Elle savait juste que son corps brûlait aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, que tous ses sens étaient aiguisés, qu'une multitude de sensations la submergeait, et que tout ceci était tellement agréable, qu'elle en voulait encore plus. Les mains de Malefoy parcouraient son corps, la faisait frissonner à chaque passage et incendiant encore un peu plus son intimité.

Néanmoins elle eut une sorte d'illumination lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une des deux mains du Serpentard se dirigeait dangereusement vers le seul sous-vêtement qu'elle portait. En une fraction de seconde la situation s'éclaircit, et elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de tordre du cul pour que Malefoy, j'ai bien dit MALEFOY la touche ! Elle eut envie de dire stop, de l'empêcher de passer ses mains sous le tissu de sa culotte, mais alors que la raison revenait, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle était trop bien là. Arrêter les caresses de Malefoy aurait été la pire des tortures. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté, l'ensemble de ses hormones étaient en ébullition et elle se trémoussait comme la vierge émoustillée qu'elle était. Merde ! Elle était vierge ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'envoyer en l'air là, maintenant, tout de suite avec le pire des connards qui soient. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas…Oooooh… en fait, si c'était tout à fait envisageable.

Le Serpentard venait de glisser sa main dans sa culotte déjà bien humide. Elle était tellement excitée, que le moindre effleurement la faisait gémir de plaisir. Tout était très impulsif, très animal, la conscience n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer ici, ils étaient tous deux dirigées par leurs pulsions.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne comprenait pas. Mais les caresses que lui prodiguaient Malefoy la submergeaient de bonheur. Alors qu'elle se cabrait sous un énième gémissement, sa cuisse effleura le renflement qui tendait le pantalon du Serpentard, le faisant de ce fait lui-même gémir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pantalon avait volé parterre et la culotte d'Hermione n'avait pas tardé à le suivre. Les deux corps brûlants se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, se frôlèrent, se caressèrent. Malefoy couvrait la gorge et le décolleté de la jeune fille de baisers. Puis décidant qu'il en avait marre de cette chemise qui était un obstacle à ses caresses, il arracha plus qu'il n'en défit les boutons.

Alors que les mains d'Hermione parcouraient son dos, il posa sa main sur l'un de ses seins, et décida de titiller le second avec sa bouche, léchant, mordillant, suçotant avec une telle insistance que la jeune fille ne tarda pas à se tortiller d'impatience.

C'est à ce moment, qu'Hermione décidemment entreprenante, plaqua ses mains sur les fesses galbées du blond, rapprochant encore davantage leurs deux corps et notamment leurs deux sexes. Sentant l'érection de Malefoy contre elle, elle sentit une vague de frisons la parcourir toute entière, et grogna, visiblement frustrée :

-Retire ce putain de boxer !

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de réclamer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle allait être damnée ! Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner cette nuit. Elle allait vivre dans une honte permanente. Et pourtant jamais, elle n'avait eu autant l'envie de faire l'amour, l'excitation était telle que cela lui faisait presque mal et qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle ne savait pas que c'était possible. Comment un être humain pouvait ressentir de telles sensations ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. De n'être plus qu'un animal…De… Malefoy se trouvait désormais nu comme un ver devant elle. Elle n'était plus capable de penser correctement. Ce Serpentard était tellement bien foutu que ça en était presque indécent.

Il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches. La pression était trop importante pour qu'il continue les préliminaires. Mais au milieu de toute cette impulsivité, il eut un éclair de lucidité, et jeta un regard interrogatif vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci agrippée à l'oreiller avait une mine suppliante, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne pouvait être que bienfaiteur.

Alors il la pénétra. Le cœur d'Hermione loupa à nouveau un battement. Non pas parce que ce que le plaisir était plus intense que jamais, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'elle était encore vierge et qu'évidemment Malefoy avait refait la décoration en passant. Son corps tout entier se tendit de douleur sous l'action du blond, qui s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle avant de commencer un long va-et-vient qui n'avait rien d'agréable pour Hermione. Mais malgré cela, elle remarqua que toute cette pression, cette tension qu'elle ressentait depuis le début, ce déferlement d'hormones qui la possédait jusqu'à maintenant, était en train de s'atténuer, elle se sentait moins folle, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. S'habituant à la présence du jeune homme en elle, elle entreprit de faire onduler son bassin, se calquant sur le rythme croissant du Serpentard. Mais le mouvement se fit de plus en plus rapide, et la jeune fille crut bien qu'elle allait finir en pièces détachées. Néanmoins elle sourit quand elle vit que Malefoy, lui accédait à l'extase.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa tomber au côté de la jeune fille.

Etonnamment le lit était resté aussi grand qu'il semblait l'être.

Il était tout en sueur, et ses cheveux étaient collés le long de son front ce qui lui donnait un petit air craquant, qu'il n'avait absolument pas habituellement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione qui le regardait jusque là reprendre son souffle.

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné.

-Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Même pas. C'est horrible non ? Je devrais regretter normalement, je devrais avoir honte, me sentir stupide, j'étais stupide non ? J'étais ridicule je suppose ! Je suis désolée Malefoy, pourtant j'avais lu des tas de livres sur le sujet, mais…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par le fou rire qui avait pris le jeune homme.

-C'est quand tu déblatères des conneries que tu as l'air stupide Granger. Et puis la théorie, ça ne peut pas remplacer la pratique.

-Je n'étais pas stupide ?

-Par Salazar Granger, j'ai cru que tu allais me rendre dingue, alors non ! Tu étais loin d'être stupide. Tu étais même…affolante.

-Affolante ?

-Tu m'as fait perdre le contrôle ! Tu étais…surprenante, je ne t'aurai jamais pensé aussi entreprenante.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu penses mal de moi Malefoy.

-Et moi ? J'étais comment ?

-Par Merlin, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas posé cette question !

-Si je l'ai posé…

-Comme si tu avais besoin de le savoir.

-J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire.

-Tu es un gros bourrin ! Tu m'as fait super mal tiens !

Malefoy éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Oui, ça c'est normal, je parle d'avant évidemment.

En repensant à toutes les sensations diverses et variés, aux maintes vagues de plaisirs qui l'avaient submergées et noyées de soupirs, Hermione rougit vivement, ce qui sembla flatter l'égo du Serpentard, qui content de cette non-réponse, interrompit la conversation pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés de la brune.

-Je suis fatiguée et j'ai soif.

-ça aussi, c'est normal Granger.

Le jeune homme se redressa, enfila son boxer, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hermione, elle se relevant pour aller chercher sa petite culotte et sa chemise, eut le bonheur de découvrir un nouvel aspect de la sexualité. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de dégoût en voyant ce qui coulait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Malefoy, tu aurais pu nettoyer derrière toi !

-ça aussi c'est normal !

Elle se nettoya à l'aide de sa baguette, et enfila ses vêtements avant de rejoindre le lit.

Malefoy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, un large sourire sur les lèvres et un verre d'eau à la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, blottie dans les bras du Serpentard, s'était paisiblement endormie. Le jeune homme quant à lui se remémorait cette soirée incongrue tout en caressant les cheveux et le cou de la jeune fille. Finalement, cette soirée avait été bien plus intéressante qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Néanmoins il décida que ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre resterait un secret que seulement Hermione et lui partageraient.

.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, le silence était de mise. La grande majorité des septièmes années et sixièmes années avaient les traits tirés, signe d'une nuit mouvementée.

Malefoy espérait que son café noir aurait un effet bénéfique et immédiat, car sinon il serait incapable de tenir toute la journée. Granger, de l'autre côté de la pièce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés que jamais, donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait fait la fête toute la nuit, et sa démarche chaloupée laissait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit qu'à réviser. Tout moins, Malefoy espérait que tout le monde était suffisamment dans le coltard pour ne pas remarquer ce détail.

La tape que Blaise Zabini lui fit sur l'épaule en s'installant à côté de lui, ne fit qu'amplifier son humeur maussade. Il avait envie d'aller se recoucher. Et avec Granger, si possible.

-Alors cette soirée ? Tu t'es bien amusée avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Mouais. Et toi ? Tu es tombé avec qui ?

-A ton avis, dit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors raconte, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Granger ?

-Rien, enfin, on a bu un peu, mangé beaucoup et on s'est pas mal disputé.

-Mes petites mises en scène t'ont plu ?

-Très bonne l'idée des déguisements, même si je n'ai pas pu m'en servir, et tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Le champagne et les chocolats étaient excellents. Granger les a littéralement dévorées.

-Et après vous êtes allés vous coucher ?

-C'est ça.

Malefoy était trop occupé à déguster son petit déjeuner pour se rendre compte du rictus victorieux qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami. Il se sentait tout puissant parce qu'il était le seul à savoir. Il savait que toutes les personnes qui avaient mangé les chocolats qui se trouvaient dans les chambres n'avaient tout simplement pas pu passer la soirée à seulement dormir. Il le savait car il avait lui-même préparé avec beaucoup de soin la potion aphrodisiaque qui avait fourré les chocolats. Il se sentait tout puissant. Tout puissant car il était le bienfaiteur de Poudlard ! Celui qui avait et allait former tous les couples qui méritaient d'exister. Mieux que Cupidon, il était Blaise Zabini !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà, j'avais quelques précisions à ajouter. Donc vous l'auriez compris, il n'y avait aucun hasard dans la formation des couples, c'est Zabini qui a ensorcelé l'urne, il a donc fait en sorte qu'elle ne mette pas n'importe qui avec n'importe qui. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. <em>

_Vous auriez compris également que Draco et Hermione ont été attiré l'un vers l'autre non pas par simple changement d'avis. Tiens d'un coup, ils ont bien envie de forniquer ! Non, ils ont été trompés par le fourbe Zabini, la potion aphrodisiaque ayant déchainé leurs hormones, créant un désir qui n'existait pas jusqu'alors, et les rendant incontrôlable. Bon eh bien, l'avantage c'est que maintenant ils se sont rapprochés, ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre, ils pourront probablement réitérer l'expérience ^^. Je sais que mon Hermione est un peu hystérique, j'espère que justement j'ai bien réussi à décrire le fait qu'elle ne réussisse plus à contrôler ses pulsions, ce qui la rend et même les rends tous deux un peu fous. _

_J'espère aussi que le lemon n'est pas trop mal. C'est la première fois que je ne le fais relire par personne avant de publier. Je sais qu'il y a quelques phrases pas très classes, mais quand elles me sont venues à l'esprit, elles m'ont fait tellement rire, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre. Mais sinon, j'ai fait attention à ne pas tomber dans la vulgarité, d'ailleurs, il ne doit même pas y avoir de termes sexuels à part un « intimité », un « sexe », et un « pénétré »_

_J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu. En tout cas moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que ça s'est ressenti. _

_Une dernière petite chose. Comment trouvez-vous le titre ? Moi, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Alors si vous avez des idées, je vous laisse m'en suggérer :)_

_A présent, j'attends votre avis avec impatience, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. _

_**Une review = Une nouvelle soirée organisée par Zabini**. Pensez à Draco et Hermione ! Ils ont très envie de remanger des chocolats ensemble :)_


End file.
